


Ohana Birthday

by agdhani



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8070487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agdhani/pseuds/agdhani
Summary: 2 separate Hawaii challenges on million_words on LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> 2 separate Hawaii challenges on million_words on LJ

“Matt should be here by now…”

To be fair, Karen knew he would have been little help in the decorating department. She was lucky to have talked Josie into allowing her to decorate this back corner of the bar, and had spent the last hour stringing hibiscus shaped lights from the ceiling to the inflatable palm tree she had procured, covering with the table with she had reserved with a Hawaiian print plastic cloth, and setting out leis and pineapple shaped drinking cups. Star shaped balloons adorned with yellow, red, and green streamers marked the guest of honor’s chair. She had been fretting about all the things that could go wrong since the moment she began decorating; by the time Marci showed up with the cake she had been almost ready to throw in the towel.

“I’m sure he’ll be here,” the other woman said, putting the cake in the center of the table. Karen was trying to hang the birthday banner by herself, a fete that made Marci scowl. She opened her mouth to offer to help, but knew she’d never climb on a chair in her designer pumps…and the notion of removing them on this surely sticky, filthy floor even just long enough to climb barefoot onto the chair made her decidedly nauseous. In the end she groaned with disgust and did her best to remove her shoes and climb onto the stool without letting her feet touch the floor.

“It’s not like he could do any of this, you know…”

“He’s supposed to play the ukulele…when we sing happy birthday…”

Marci rolled her eyes with a disbelieving smirk. “Honey, Matt’s about as musical as a pool cue…”

Karen frowned, “But he promised…”

“Because you begged him, no doubt. You know he hates to disappoint a lady.” With the banner in place, Marci gingerly climbed from the chair, shuddering when one foot briefly touched the floor.

It wasn’t as sticky as she’d imagined it would be. It actually felt down right clean.

“Here…we’re all wearing these…” Karen handed her a bright red t-shirt with the word Ohana printed in glittering yellow across the front, identical to the one Karen already wore.

Marci hesitantly took the shirt, her expression suggesting that t-shirts were beneath her. “I’m not wearing this,” she snorted, draping it over the chair where her handbag hung, “But I will play the song…”

Karen looked at the other woman as if Marci had just offered to grow another head.

“What?” Marci said with a shrug, picking up the small stringed instrument. “Daddy insisted we all learn a musical instrument…by the time I was old enough, his ukulele was the only thing left. I didn’t stick with it…no way I was going to be caught dead with that in high school…but…” she strummed a few notes to see if the ukulele was in tune, “luckily Happy Birthday is the one song I do remember how to play.”

In the doorway, two familiar faces appeared, one appearing apologetic, the other as if he had been forced to come here against his will. It was impossible for them to miss the banner and the strings of light at the far end of the room, and by the time they were near enough for the tinny notes of the ukulele to be heard, Matt had removed his jacket to reveal a t-shirt that matched the one Karen wore and the one she held out forth in her hand. The blonde’s smile was bright enough to light up the whole of Josie’s as the three voices began the birthday chorus. Others around the bar joined in, but Karen’s voice was the loudest of all.

“Happy Birthday, Foggy,” Matt said with a grin as the song finished.

Laying the ukulele down, Marci smiled too but to the look on Foggy’s face, she said, “Don’t you breathe a word about this to anyone.”

Foggy wasn’t the only one to laugh.


End file.
